Facing Sara
by Grissom1
Summary: Sara and Grissom romance in my alternate universe; Grissom has done some unspeakable thing and is about to learn a very valuable lesson. GSR romance with humor and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from author:**

**Disclaimer:** None; sue me. I dare you. You've screwed up our couple and left us fans in turmoil. I can just see the court room packed with GSR fans ready to shred the owners to pieces so go ahead, make my day….sue me!

**Another disclaimer:** I have been referred to as the Queen of Angst. I can understand that but I always leave our couple in a very happy place. Given that, YOU CBS, should be taken out back and horse whipped for making us GSR fans (loyal fans at that) go through eight years of crap only to begin the ninth year with more crap. As my readers often tell me, where the hell is the fluff and the happy ending? Fix it! Don't make us come to Hollywood….By the way, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out where you live….okay, I'm calming….some.

**Why the rant?**

Okay, so almost everyone who watched last night's departure of Jorja Fox on CSI once again is feeling cheated, pissed and well…feeling the urge to hop a bus, train, plane, etc and go beat the crap out of everyone involved in CSI Vegas. I certainly did (just ask Peggy47). I thought we needed something with a little humor, mild angst, fluff and lots of GSR. So, here is the story. Now, this is my alternate universe. Come along and play with me for a few days. I think we need this. Oh, by the way, it is less than ten chapters...I know some of my loyal readers just fainted or are laughing hysterically...Penny...with a short story...yep the world is coming to an end. LOL. Shut up and read. And oh, since I'm already in a fowl mood because of CBS be sure to leave a review for every chapter... I mean it!

Take care,

Penny

**Facing Sara's Temper**

Her eyes followed him as he walked down the hall past the break room. Her hand gripped her coffee mug and for a moment Greg contemplated ducking as she lifted it into midair. One thrust and it could have no doubt sailed with intent to do bodily harm. Her hand curled bringing the empty coffee cup to her side as she walked over and placed it in the sink.

Sara Sidle was a dead shot.

Her talent was not hidden from anyone.

She could easily toss an object with dead accuracy.

Greg swallowed as he saw the sheer anger seething to get out.

Her actions did not go unnoticed by Nick as he glanced at Greg.

It was not wise to piss off Sara Sidle.

She was sweet and kind but she could easily kick your ass. Her temper was something to take serious. She shrugged her shoulders as if tossing off some evil demon attached to her back as her long legs made haste.

Once her body was out of sight, Greg stood. "Never seen Sara this pissed before," whispered Greg.

"Wonder who's to blame?" asked Nick.

"Just glad it isn't me," Greg said.

She watched as he made his rounds.

It was nothing new.

He did this all the time. She slowly tracked him like a wild animal ever so quiet and yet she did not hide her actions. It was purposeful and she was determined to talk with him. She would wait for the perfect moment, swirl him around and make him look directly in her eyes. He owed her that much. She did not deserve any more of this bullshit. She was tired of him retreating within himself once he had ventured out and actually became human enough to let his emotions be seen.

She had seen more emotions from him in the last twenty four hours than she had seen in six years. It had not even been intentional. It was not even her fault. For once, she could say that she did not pursue Gil Grissom but rather he had pursued her.

Of course that was now in the past and for some reason he was making sure that they were back to their old antics again.

Well, she was having none of that. She was not going to settle for a mere glance or slight of tongue while no one was around. She was quite sick of it all. By God, she was going to make Gil Grissom admit that just a few hours ago, he had given in to his desires just as she had and the cat and mouse game had come to an end.

She had given up.

She had thoroughly given up and it had scared the shit out of him.

For once in the last six years, the table had been reversed.

No longer was Sara the cat ever chasing after the elusive mouse, Gil Grissom.

No, yesterday, she had given it all up.

She had washed her hands of it.

She had retreated like the mouse but he had pursued her with intent to catch her.

It had been a dangerous endeavor by his part.

She had been thoroughly pissed and hurt and needing to flee but he had boldly stopped her.

She had contemplated the many ways to kill and hide a body.

They had just witnessed how a man had stealthily gotten away with the murders of two people.

One had been a former lover.

She did not think she would ever forget Grissom's words as he sat there and talked to Lurie as if he were an old friend.

He had crushed any hope she held out for him to come around.

She had left with a purpose that evening.

She was done.

She was thoroughly done.

But, Gil Grissom had done the unthinkable and had chased her.

She had cursed like a sailor and had threatened to do him bodily harm if he did not let go of her and yet he continued knowing that she could very easily make good on her threat.

Now, the fury had passed as Gil Grissom had done what he said he could never do.

He had risked it.

And it was good.

It was damn good.

She had felt vindicated for all the nights of lying alone in tears for the man who refused to accept the fact that he loved her.

None of it mattered now.

She had Gil Grissom.

They had gone their separate ways.

She had not even minded.

She was too exhausted to do anything more.

She knew that when she woke and returned to work the next day, it would be different.

It would be gloriously different.

There would no longer be the need for the cat and mouse game.

She had won by giving up.

Sara Sidle had been happy.

She had dressed quickly, made her way to the office and had waited in eager anticipation for him to come to work. She had smiled her infamous Sidle smile when she had seen him walking down the hall. His eyes met hers and the smile faded. She had seen the look before. She knew exactly what it meant.

It was regret.

She shouldn't have been surprised.

She should have actually expected it.

_Okay Sidle, get a grip…_

_It's just a slight set back…_

_He can't erase what happened…_

_He can pretend…_

_He knows…_

_I know…_

_That's all that matters…_

She stood there and waited for him to come to his office. Her eyes followed him to every stop throughout the lab. She could have easily closed her eyes and knew where he was at each minute. He was a creature of habit. He entered the lab at the same hour each day, made the same stops along the way to his office, stopping off to get coffee and then retreating to his office until the others arrived.

She would just wait.

He arrived with coffee cup in hand.

She stood there and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

He did.

He asked her to sit down.

She did.

He stared point blank at her.

She returned the stare.

"I want you to know this doesn't change anything," he said.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

She bit down on her lower lip as if staving off the curse words that threatened to erupt.

He stared at her as if her reaction seemed odd.

She nodded as she got up.

"Last night doesn't change how you feel?" she asked.

"No…it doesn't."

She nodded again.

"Sara…"

Her hand went up in a flash.

He sat there and watched as she struggled to maintain some composure.

"You uhm pursued this…not me. I told you to let me go…you followed me home…I told you to get out of my apartment…you didn't…I told you to stay out of my life if you had no intention of…you did and now you want to just pretend…"

"Sara…"

Her hand flew up again. "I'm not doing this. I'm finished with this stupid game. It hurts too much. I resigned myself that we would never be together but then you…and you want me to just act as if…I'm done! You hear me? I'm done! I wish I didn't have these feelings…I wish I could erase the last six years. I wish I had never gone to that damn seminar. I wish I didn't know you."

He sat there and watched as she stormed out of his office.

He knew better than to go after her at this moment.

He had seen just hours ago the depth of her temper and felt it was best to let her cool down and let calm return.

He stood there handing out assignments as if nothing had ever happened.

But, it had happened.

Her body was proof.

It was sore from the lovemaking but it also felt rejuvenated as if he had awakened something that had been dormant.

His eyes avoided any trajectory that might encompass her.

She fumed.

_It was as if it had never happened._

She grabbed the assignment and bolted from the room before anyone could stand.

The others glanced at one another as Grissom sifted through his papers hell bent on not letting them see how he felt like a complete and utter ass for treating her like shit.

It had not been his intention.

The shift grudged along and the others stayed clear of her line of fire. She worked like a speed demon and had returned to the office well before the end of shift. She had even seemed to calm down as she sat in the break room with the others.

But then something had rekindled the storm.

And now she was following him once again.

He stopped and talked with Hodges.

She waited a few feet behind.

_He's not getting away…_

_He's going to face me…_

_The calm before the storm, Sara…_

He grabbed some files and proceeded.

His tracker continued.

She was not deterred when he stopped again to talk with Catherine.

She glanced back when she heard her name.

It was Hodges.

One look and he decided it could wait.

She turned and found that Grissom had disappeared.

Her eyes scanned his usual stops and she was at a loss at how he had escaped.

_Shit!_

_You're losing your edge, Sara…_

_Just corner him and make him admit it…_

_Force him to…_

She leaned against the doorway of the evidence room and closed her eyes.

_Calm down, Sara…_

_He's not worth this anger…_

_Calm down…_

_I should just kick his ass…_

_I am not putting up with this anymore…_

_I wish I had never met him…_

She felt the door give way and thought she could catch herself.

That is, until her head hit the floor and for a moment there were bright lights then stars followed by blessed peace.

She cursed when she felt the wetness on her forehead.

She swiped at it only to have her hand pushed aside.

"I think she's coming to," said someone.

"Where's doc?" asked Grissom.

"Shouldn't we move her?" asked Greg.

"She took a nasty hit on the head," said Grissom. His hand gently reached back and tried to assess the back of her head.

He felt guilty when she moaned from the gesture. He quickly removed his hand which set off panic when it was covered with blood.

"Oh shit," muttered Nick. "This is bad. Someone call an ambulance!"

They watched as blood slowly oozed from the back of her head.

"Oh damn!" said Warrick.

Doc hobbled down the hallway and shoved the others to the side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was leaning against the door and fell backwards when I opened it," said Grissom excitedly.

"Roll her gently to the side," said Doc.

She moaned once again.

"She's got quite a nasty cut on her head. She's going to need stitches," he said. "Probably a concussion…hell she could have cracked her skull with this much blood."

Grissom cursed. "I didn't know," he said.

_I swung the door open…_

_I never should have used such force…_

_I was angry…_

_Hell what was she doing leaning against the door?_

They watched as the paramedics arrived.

Warrick and Nick swore when they saw Hank.

"What's wrong?" asked Grissom.

"It's Hank," said Nick.

Grissom looked confused for a moment. "Hank Peddigree?"

"That's Peddigrew," said Hank.

"He cheated on Sara," whispered Nick.

Grissom glanced at Hank and then at Sara.

"You don't touch her," said Grissom pointing to Hank. "Your partner treats her."

Hank nodded angrily. "Tom, you take the lead on this one."

The men watched as they loaded Sara on the gurney and prepared her for transport.

"Her pulse is low," said Tom. "Call ahead. We may have a crash and burn en route."

"A crash and burn?" asked Grissom.

"Cardiac arrest," said Tom as they hurried down the hall.

Note:

Okay, I am going to release chapter two as well so no panic attacks...please...the humor kicks in soon ...what don't believe me? Think I write for CBS?

Don't make me leave another disclaimer...

Take care,

Penny


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I'm coming along," said Doc. "She's my patient."

Grissom glanced at Doc. "I'm her…supervisor. I'm going also."

"Wait, you guys can't fit in the back of the…" Hank stopped as he saw Warrick and Nick step forward.

"Fine. I'll sit up front with the driver," said Hank.

"We'll be right behind you," called Nick with Greg.

He sat there holding her hand as Doc's monitored her vitals.

He glanced at Grissom.

"She's doing fine, Gil. Sara's pulse is slow but she's in great physical shape," said Doc.

They were shoved to the side once the ambulance arrived. They stood there in the waiting room.

"You think she's okay?" Grissom asked again.

"Going to have one hell of a headache…yes, I think she is going to be fine," said Doc.

Grissom nodded slowly as he leaned against the wall.

He stood quickly when he heard her name called.

"Are you the family of Sidle?" asked the doctor.

"Yes…we are," said Grissom.

"She's fine…ten stitches…quite a knot on her head…a concussion but no fractured skull. Is there someone who can stay with her? She'll need someone to wake her every few hours?"

"Yes," said Grissom.

"I don't think there is any need to admit her. She should be able to go home in a few hours," he said.

"Shouldn't you keep her overnight for observation or something?' asked Grissom.

"She's fine. She's going to be very drowsy for the first several hours. I wouldn't suggest any physical activity for several days…no driving or use of any vehicle or work for at least a week. We'll give her a prescription for the pain…she may experience a few headaches…this is to be expected. Contact us immediately if there is any blurry vision, speech, dizziness or mental confusion."

Grissom nodded letting the relief wash over him.

"The nurse will be here in a moment to take you back. You can sit with her until she is ready to go home."

"Thank you," said Grissom.

"Tell the others," said Grissom as he saw the nurse motion for him.

He sat there and took her hand. She lay there as if she were just sleeping. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully until she rolled. She rose quickly and cursed as her hand went up to her head.

She opened her eyes and moaned.

The light was much too bright. Her hands fumbled beside the bed but he quickly grabbed them.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Lights…hit the lights…son of a …" she yelled as she covered her eyes with her arm while she held her head with the other.

Grissom quickly turned off the lights.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

Her arm slowly slipped down.

She glanced around.

"You're in a hospital," he said. "You hit your head."

She moaned when she tried to swing her legs to the side. She glanced down and was relieved that she was dressed.

A nurse walked in and turned on the lights.

Sara quickly covered her eyes.

"Lights hurt?" she asked.

"That would be yes," said Sara as she gripped the side of the bed.

"I have your discharge papers," said the nurse.

"Discharge?" asked Sara.

"I'll make sure she follows the instructions," said Grissom.

She attempted to rattle off the restrictions but Sara grabbed the forms and signed.

The nurse handed her some pills and she gladly took them.

She took the paper cup of water and downed it.

She stood when the wheelchair arrived.

It was only three steps but her feet refused to move. She was surprised when she felt his hands supporting her as she made her way to it.

She said nothing as they wheeled her out and saw a vehicle parked at the front door.

She still said nothing when he helped her get in and drove away.

She leaned back and closed her eyes.

The pain medicine kicked in and she sighed.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Great stuff," she whispered. "Just need a bed."

"Coming up," he said.

She felt herself being lifted but she didn't care. She knew the drug induced euphoria would not last but she hoped she would be asleep before reality slammed into her head once more. She murmured something as he gently placed her on the bed. She felt her blouse being tugged off. She didn't care.

She didn't even care when her jeans were removed and soon she felt cool crisp sheets. She felt herself being positioned in the bed.

_Like a ragdoll…_

_Prop me up…_

_Position me…_

Her thoughts were replaced with quiet noise.

She opened her eyes and saw blackness.

Her fingers fumbled to her eyelids.

_Yes, they're open…_

_It's dark…_

_It's extremely dark…_

She shut them and chose to worry about it later as she drifted off to sleep.

His gentle nudging caused her to wake with a start.

She rose but quickly regretted the motion.

She cursed when she ran into a table.

She panicked when strong arms grabbed her.

She shoved him and for a brief moment she was free once more to find a way out of the darkness.

The light switched on and she found herself blinded once again by searing bright light.

He quickly led her to the bathroom before switching off the main lights.

She sat there on the edge of the bath tub.

"Need some help?" he asked.

His voice startled her and she jumped sending her backwards. He quickly caught her this time before her head made contact with the tub.

"Son of a…"

She bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" she asked.

"You're uhm in my house," he said quietly.

She stood suddenly but sat back down quickly.

"Why uhm am I in your house?" she asked between clenched teeth.

"You hit your head," he said. "You couldn't stay by yourself."

"My head? Oh my head," she moaned.

"Pain medication must have worn off," he said.

She sat there with her head in her hands as she tried to keep the light from entering her eyes.

"Let me get you something," he said softly.

He returned within minutes and placed two pills in her hand. She shoved them into her mouth and then she felt a glass placed in her right hand. She swallowed the pills and water.

"Think you can lie back down?" he asked.

She nodded.

"This is good…no pain," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "This is good."

She floated once more despite the heavy anchor around her waist that seemed to keep her from drifting away. Her hands made contact with the anchor and she let her hand rest on his. She waited for daylight but it did not seem to come. She held her hand in front of her face and saw nothing.

_I'm blind…_

She struggled to get up but something forced her back down.

She tried once more but once again the thing was there.

She fumbled around on the bed and then tried to shove the heavy weight from her chest. She squirmed when she realized it was an arm.

"Sara, you need something?" he asked.

"I can't see," she said.

"It's dark in the room," he said. "Would you like for me to turn on the light?"

"Yes."

He released her body and she listened as he walked across the room and gently flicked on a night light.

She covered her eyes.

"Better?" he asked.

She threw back the covers and sat up.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"You hit your head," he said. "Sara, are you alright?"

"Why are you here in my apartment? Why is it so dark?" she asked.

"You're at my house. I keep the bedroom dark…in order to sleep during the day."

"Oh."

"How's your head?" he asked.

"My head?" she asked.

"You hit your head," he said letting the concern creep into his voice.

"My head?" she asked as she reached back and cursed when she touched the stitches.

She stood and walked slowly out of the room.

He followed her as if ready to catch her if she swooned.

She walked purposely.

She had no idea where she was and she intended to find out.

She made her way to the living room.

She turned and looked confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't recognize this place," she said.

"You've only been here once before," he said.

"Oh."

She sat down on the couch.

She surveyed the room as he made coffee.

"Any headache?" he asked.

"No, why?"

He set the cups down on the counter and came to sit across from her.

"Sara, what is your full name?" he asked.

"Sara…Sidle."

"Where do you work?" asked Grissom.

"Las Vegas crime lab."

He sighed.

_Two for two…_

"Who am I?"

She stared at him.

"Sara what is my name?"

She rubbed her head.

"This isn't funny," he said.

"No…it's not," she said getting up suddenly. "Why am I here?"

"You hit your head! Sara, tell me my name."

She stepped away from him. "I don't know."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"We're going back to the hospital," he said.

"I'm fine…really. I don't like hospitals," she said sitting back down but then jumping back up when he reached out to touch her forehead.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Gil Grissom," he said.

He waited for a reaction.

There was none.

"You call me…by my last name," he said.

"Grissom?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "That's it."

"Why would I call you by your last name?"

He pulled her up.

"We're going back to the hospital."

"No, we're not," she said matter of fact. "I hate hospitals."

"Sara, you can't remember who I am! We've known each other for six years. We met in San Francisco at a seminar and then I asked you to come to work here with me. "

"You work for the lab also?" she asked.

"Yes…I'm your supervisor."

She stared at him.

"Are we friends?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

She glanced at the oversized shirt on her body.

She knew it belonged to him.

"Are we uhm more than friends?" she asked.

He stared at her.

_She doesn't remember…_

_She doesn't remember the last six years…_

"We're best friends," he said.

"Really?"

"Really," he said.

His hand reached out and took hers.

As soon as his hand touched hers, she recognized his touch.

She caressed his hand.

"I remember this…we hold hands a lot. Don't we?" she asked.

"Yes, we do."

She sat back down on the couch.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Confused…head hurts," she said.

"Tell me…about the other persons in our unit," he said.

"There's Nick…Nicky," she smiled. "He's cute…sexy."

He swallowed hard.

"There's Warrick. He's got my back," she said. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," said Grissom softly.

"Catherine…she can be a bitch at times…but she's okay. She is, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"There's…Greg…he's funny. He keeps asking me for a date. I should go out with him. Shouldn't I?" she asked.

Grissom stared at her.

"You like him?" he asked.

She stared at him.

"He's nice," she said softly. "He'd never hurt me…my head hurts."

"Why don't you lie back," he said.

She curled up on the couch.

He pulled the blanket tightly against her.

"Try to go back to sleep," he said.

"Thanks…Grissom?"

"Yes?" he asked anxiously.

"If we're best friends, why can't I remember?"

"It'll come back," he said.

She grabbed his hand and held it.

"You're uhm good to me…even if you are my boss," she said as she drifted off again.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

_The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves…_

_We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all.._

_But then, all of a sudden ..._

_We get a second chance…. _

_Somebody young and beautiful shows up._

_Somebody we could care about. _

_She offers us a new life with her but we have a big decision to make, right? _

_Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. _

_I couldn't do it._

"I did," he whispered.

**Note from author:**

Remember, a deal is a deal. Leave a review for each chapter!

Take care,

Penny


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The first day consisted of short bouts of sleep as Grissom woke her every few hours. He insisted on asking her questions and she insisted that she would not throw something at him if he would let her sleep.

He told himself she was just confused by the pain medication as well as the concussion. She seemed to have no problem with her memory of the others. The headaches did not help. When she was awake, she said little as she pretended she was not in pain but it was written all over her face.

He said nothing but kept the lights off and the house quiet.

The phones were placed on vibrate.

He knew the pain of a migraine and he was sure her headaches from the concussion were very similar to that of a migraine.

He kept up a regiment of pain medication in her hand.

She took it thanking him as she gripped his hand until the pain eased.

Her memory did not improve.

She woke with a start each time but he was there to soothe her fears.

She woke late that evening and lay there watching him.

His eyes lifted from the book and he waited for her to request pain medication but she didn't.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I fixed you some soup…would you like some?" he asked.

She took the cup and slowly drank it.

It felt good as she downed the contents.

"Headache?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Memory better?" he asked.

She stared at him.

"What am I supposed to remember?" she asked.

"Tell me about San Francisco," he said.

"I worked there in the lab. You asked me to come to work here," she said.

He smiled. "That's good. Do you uhm remember our relationship…since you came here?" he asked.

"You're my supervisor. We work on graveyard," she said.

_Well, yes, but…_

"This is good," she said setting down the empty cup.

"Sara…"

She waited for him to finish but he didn't.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for work?" she asked.

"You can't work for a week," he said.

"I can't?"

"No, you can't."

"But, I feel good…head still hurts…but I can work," she said.

"Sorry, doctor's instruction," he said.

She frowned but then glanced up at him.

"You should be getting ready," she said.

"I took the night off…to be with you," he said.

"No need," she said.

"You shouldn't be alone," he said.

"Look, I'm sure I have more than one friend," she said. "I don't want my boss missing work."

He stared at her.

"I'll just call…" she stopped as if deep in thought. "My phone…where's my phone?"

He motioned for the purse sitting near the couch.

"I'll just check my phone," she said. She flipped it out and checked the call log. "There's…Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Brass,…and you."

"My friends are my coworkers?" she asked. "Surely I have someone other than…wait there's a person named Hank. Hank? I'll call him and…"

"Don't!" said Grissom quickly.

"Is there something wrong with Hank?" she asked.

_At least I'm not the only person she doesn't remember…_

"An old boyfriend…you're not dating anymore," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

He blinked.

She blinked.

"It was a long time ago and he's now engaged…to someone else," said Grissom.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Am I dating someone now?" she asked.

He fidgeted.

"I must like guys…I mean I dated this Hank," she said.

"You do," he said getting up to take the cup.

"Grissom?"

He turned to look at her.

"Am I dating someone?" she asked.

"No, you're not," he said.

"Oh," she said sadly.

He glanced back at her.

"Want some more?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Sara?"

"Do I still have feelings for this Hank?" she asked.

"No! You were glad to be rid of him. It was good riddance. He was beneath you," said Grissom.

"He was?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Still, I can't imagine myself not being with someone," she said. "I mean I don't feel like I'm the type that wants to be alone."

"You're very busy with your job," said Grissom quickly.

"What good is a job if you don't have a life?" she asked.

He quickly turned away.

"Grissom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you dating anyone?" she asked.

"No."

"I guess that's good. I'm not sure I would feel comfortable if my boyfriend slept with his best friend."

"I only had one bed," he said.

"Thanks for sharing it but I think I had better go home…to my apartment," she said.

"Not for a few days," he said.

"I'm really okay," she said standing but then found herself grabbing for the couch.

"Sara! Sit!"

She did.

He was there in three strides forcing her to lie back.

She held her head.

"Headache?" he asked.

She nodded as she tried to hide the tear that threatened to escape.

"Sorry honey," he whispered. "Want something for the pain?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me some more," she whispered. "Have I dated a lot?"

"You're dedicated to your job," he said. "You work a lot of doubles."

"You're telling me I'm a workaholic?" she asked.

"We both are," he said.

"I guess that's why we're best friends," she said.

"Yes, it is."

"Thank you," she said squeezing his hand. "At least I have you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes, you do."

"We uhm should make a pact or something," she said.

"A pact?"

"Force each other to date…get out…have a life," she said.

His head hurt.

"How about it?" she asked.

"I think you should try to rest."

"You're easy to talk with," she said as she grimaced.

"Headache getting worse?" he asked.

"Sore… was I involved in a wreck or something because my body is pretty sore," she said.

"No uhm…you fell backwards and hit your head," he said.

"At home?"

"At the office. You were leaning against the door of the evidence room. I opened it and you fell backwards."

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Great…I can just hear the jokes," she said. "Greg will have a field day with this."

"You scared us. You lost quite a bit of blood," said Grissom.

"I bleed easily," she said softly. "Why did I say that? I can't remember ever getting hurt."

"Don't ever do that again," he said.

"You were really scared?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, I was."

She closed her eyes from the pain.

"A shower…I so need a shower," she said.

"I don't have any of your things. I thought I would go to your apartment and get some things but I don't want to leave you alone," he said.

"Road trip," she said as she slowly pulled herself up.

"You up to this?" he asked.

"You drive," she said. "Hey, can we stop for some Starbuck's?"

He grinned. "I think we can do that."

He unlocked the apartment and she stepped inside.

"Kind of messy," she said. "Does it usually look like this?"

"You worked a double…came in early the next day," he countered.

She took note of the books lying in the floor along with the clock followed by the broken picture frame near the end of the bed.

"This looks like a fight broke out," she said.

He picked up the frame and quickly hid it.

He had forgotten about the photo.

It had been taken of them on his last day in San Francisco.

He had paid for two photos.

His was still kept on his bedside table.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked.

"You must have reached for the clock and knocked off the photo. You uhm shower and I'll clean this up," he said.

She stared at the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I uhm not sure," she said as she quickly headed to the bathroom.

He could hear a round of cursing.

"Sara?"

"The damn stitches," she wailed.

"Sorry honey. Anything I can do?" he asked.

"I'm good…not sure about the stitches," she said.

"Sara, don't break open those stitches," he warned.

"Trying not to," she said.

"You shouldn't get them wet," he complained.

"I think they used fishing tackle…stuff isn't coming out," she said. "Shit! That hurts!"

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure they didn't use fishing tackle…I heard the nurse say they used staples since your head was so hard."

"Not funny Grissom!"

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe.

He tried not to notice her slender legs as she made her way around the bedroom.

"Look, I think I can stay here," she said. "There is no need…"

She stopped in mid sentence.

"Sara?"

"What were we doing?" she asked.

"Getting you some things…you're not ready to stay on your own," he said. "Here, I'll help you pack."

She sat down on the bed but then jumped back up.

He watched as she surveyed the room.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Something's not right," she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know," she said. "I uhm don't feel well."

He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to sit down on the bed.

"Sit. You direct and I'll pack," he said.

"Top drawer," she said. He opened it and removed two pair of pajamas.

"Middle drawer," she said. He gulped as his eyes roamed over the stacks of bras and matching panties. "Preference?" he managed to get out.

"You pick," she said.

He grabbed some without much thought and stuffed it into the small overnight bag he had found.

"Closet," she said.

He removed a sweat outfit along with some jeans and tops.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Bathroom," she said.

He stepped inside. "What do you need?"

"There's a travel bag already packed underneath the sink. I'll need…do I take medicine?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he said opening the medicine cabinet. "I think we're done."

He glanced at her. "You still need to dress."

He rummaged through the dresser and pulled out some clothes laying them beside her.

"I can do this," she said between clenched teeth.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll turn my back," he said. She quickly dressed as her head began to pound.

"Done," she whispered.

He turned and looked at her.

"You're turning green," he said.

"Head hurts…a lot," she said.

"Let's get you back," he said quickly.

He grabbed a jacket for her and then they were gone.

She leaned back against the seat.

"Getting worse?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you were up to this," he said.

She felt better once she was back on his couch. He forced her to take the pain medication causing her to drift off to sleep.

_She threw the books at my head…_

_It hurt…_

_The picture frame was next…_

_It was then I grabbed her hand…_

_She was so pissed and so hurt…_

_I couldn't help but…_

_Make love to her…_

His doorbell rang and he quickly opened it, hoping not to wake her.

"Hey, how is she?" asked Brass.

"Not good…she overdid it…we had to go to her apartment to pick up some things," he said.

"Mind if we see her?" asked Brass.

"We?"

"The guys are in the Denali."

"I'm not sure…"

"Grissom?"

He turned and saw her sitting up.

Brass stuck his head in the door.

"Hey Kiddo," he said softly.

"Hey Jim."

"Feel like some company?" he asked.

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

Brass and the others invaded the living room as Grissom stepped away letting them visit.

"Nasty knot," said Greg checking out the back of her head.

"Bitch to wash the hair," she said. "Isn't it still shift?"

"We just finished up a scene…just wanted to slip in on our dinner break and see you," said Nick.

"Thanks Nicky…I'm good," said Sara.

"You gave us quite a scare," said Warrick.

"Sorry," she said. "At least it dispels the rumor that I have a hard head." She glared at Grissom.

They chuckled.

"Listen, we aren't going to keep you long," said Brass. "Rest up. We need you back as…"

"I'm good. I can come back tomorrow," she offered.

"No, one week," said Grissom firmly.

"Hard ass," she muttered.

Nick and Warrick smirked.

"Did you just call Grissom a 'hard ass'?" asked Brass.

"I did, didn't I? Sorry pain medication," she said.

"Can I have some? I have a few things I've wanted to say to him," teased Greg.

"Night Greg," said Grissom.

She waved as the others left.

"I am good…you know. Feeling much better," she said.

"Hard ass?" he asked.

"Drugs…not responsible," she said.

Note from author:

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Hungry?"

"I could eat," she said.

He smiled.

He liked this new ease between them.

They continued the light bantering as he made dinner.

"Grissom, you said I'm not dating anyone…right?" she asked during dinner.

"Right."

She said nothing but moved the food around on her plate.

He pretended not to notice as he took a bite.

"Do I uhm…sleep around?" she asked.

He choked.

He quickly grabbed his glass of water.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Do I uhm sleep around?" she asked.

"No."

His eyes pierced hers.

"But, yet I'm not seeing anyone?"

"No."

Her fork hit the plate.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked.

He swallowed hard.

"Hiding?"

"You can tell me," she said. "I'm a slut, right? I don't date men but I bring men home for one nighters? Right? It's the reason Hank dumped me. I'm right, aren't I?"

"No! You don't sleep around! You're not with Hank because that bastard was already engaged and he was just using you…" he stopped suddenly.

"So I'm gullible…I let men use me," she said.

"No! Hank was scum…he fooled all of us…we never would have let you continue dating him if we had known," he said.

She smiled slightly.

She sat there quietly.

"Sara?"

Her eyes met his.

"You don't sleep around."

"Yes…I do."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Grissom, I'm trained to notice things…I found a condom discarded in the waste basket in my bathroom."

He blinked.

She stared at him.

"See, even my best friend didn't know about the incident. I had sex with someone I don't even remember. I'm a slut."

"No! You're not! Stop saying that."

She pushed the plate away.

"Who was it then?" she asked. "Anyone you know?"

He gulped.

_Tell her…_

_If you do, all of the pain will come back…_

_She'll remember it all…_

_Leave it in the past…_

She retreated to the couch.

He quickly came and sat across from her.

"Sara, you're nothing like that. You would never just have sex."

"So…I made love to someone I don't even remember," she said.

He felt the sweat bead over his forehead.

She stared at him but then sighed as she leaned back closing her eyes.

"I know what you're doing…it's okay…stop protecting me," she said. "I'm a big girl…I need to lie in the bed I've made."

"Sara…"

"I'm going to sleep now," she said.

"You okay?"

"Am I a good friend…to you?" she asked.

"The best," he managed to get out.

"I'm glad," she whispered. "I don't think I'm a good friend to myself."

He wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep in the chair.

He woke to find a blanket had been tossed over him.

His eyes scanned the room but she was nowhere.

He quickly jumped up and ran into the bedroom but the room was empty.

"Sara!"

He turned and noticed the side door was open slightly.

He quickly stepped outside and found her sitting on the deck.

"Hey," she said softly. "I uhm couldn't sleep anymore."

He sat down beside her.

"Flowers are beautiful," she said.

"I like to plant them for the insects," he said.

"It figures," she said.

He grinned.

"Grissom?"

"Hmmm?"

"You uhm ever miss something?" she asked.

"You mean overlook something? I have…that's why it's good to have fresh eyes on a crime scene…"

"No, I mean do you ever miss someone?" she asked.

"Yes…I do."

"Someone you love?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why uhm aren't you with that person?" she asked.

"I can't," he said softly.

"Sorry," she said.

He held her hand.

She swiped at her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked quickly.

"No…I'm not," she said. "It hurts," she said softly.

"I'm sorry honey. Your head will get better," he said.

"It's not my head…that hurts," she said.

He stared at her.

"I think my heart is broken," she said between bouts of tears.

She cursed as her head began to pound.

"You shouldn't get upset," he whispered.

"Grissom?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm uhm…I think there's something wrong with me," she said.

"Why do you think that?" he asked quickly.

"I can't remember things," she said. "Things I need to remember."

"Give it a few days," he said.

"God Grissom, I slept with someone and I can't even remember it. I could come face to face with him and wouldn't know it."

_You are…_

_I'm right here…_

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked. "Maybe you decided it was a mistake."

She quickly shook her head. "That's not the way it feels. It hurts…because I'm not with that person…maybe he didn't want me…maybe once we…maybe I wasn't good enough."

"That's not true!" he said.

"How do you know? You didn't even know I was seeing anyone," she said. "If he loved me why hasn't he called? My phone has been silent since this happened."

She hit the planter with her foot and she winced from the pain.

"Feel better now that you've picked on that planter?" he teased.

"I don't understand. I can't even remember you….that makes me sad. I want to remember us."

_No, you don't…_

"The past doesn't matter," he said quickly. "What matters is the present…here and now."

She leaned over and kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek.

"Did we ever fight?" she asked. "By the looks of my apartment, I think I have a temper."

"Yes…you do but so do I," he said.

"You didn't answer…did we fight?"

"Sometimes," he said. "The fact we're here together shows that we didn't let that come between us."

"Do we uhm work good together?" she asked.

"Yes, we do. There's no one I'd rather work with than you."

She smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Some."

He pulled her up by the hand and led her inside.

He made her a cup of tea and she took it.

"Grissom, you should go into work tonight," she said. "I'll be fine on my own."

He hesitated for a moment.

"I think I should go home…to my apartment," she said.

"Why?"

"Because…you have one bed…you're a good friend and I don't want to screw that up," she said. "I'm feeling better. "

"Stay for a few more days," he said.

"Will you go to work?" she asked.

"Call me…if you get to feeling…check in," he said.

She sat there staring at the empty townhouse. She had already pilfered through his collection of books. She had found one of her favorites and had taken it to the couch intent to read it but had to stop when her eyes blurred and the intensity of the pain made her wish she had not skipped the last dosage of pain medicine.

He had called a few times.

Each time, she had sounded cheerful and upbeat but with each click of the phone, she felt a bit odd as if she was forgetting to do something. She sat there and tried to rack her brain but nothing came except for the overwhelming sense of loss. She had no idea why she felt that way but she did. With each hour she spent alone, the intensity grew until she sat there racked with sobs. It did not make sense. She cursed at the scrambled mess of her brain. She challenged herself to trivia for fear she had seriously suffered some form of brain damage. She even researched brain injuries and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for the way she felt.

Nothing made sense.

Nothing felt right except for letting the tears flow.

She decided she would let herself have a good meltdown.

She was alone and she had plenty of time to pick herself up before Grissom came home.

She had tried everything else and nothing had seemed to help.

Perhaps she needed to fall apart in order to feel whole again.

It kind of made sense as she let go and accepted the feelings.

She was not prepared for the intensity of the emotions.

She wrapped herself into a ball and gripped the pillow with both fists as she cried into it.

It had to be the best meltdown she had ever had or at least she could remember.

It felt good at the moment until her head joined in and suddenly it was as if someone was using a sledge hammer to the inside of her head.

She was so blinded by the pain and the grief she did not hear him enter the room.

She did feel warm strong arms embrace her as he gently rocked her back and forth and soothed her heart.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and then his lips kissed away the tears on her cheeks, resting briefly on her lips.

She felt cherished as he continued to hold her softly stroking her hair.

"What can I do?" he whispered.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"I won't," he said.

"Griss?"

"Yes?"

"Were we ever lovers?" she asked.

His body froze.

**Note from author:**

Okay, so I like to have Grissom squirm a little. Now remember, it has been awhile since I have done humor…angst is my favorite but I have tried my hand at it so be kind. Leave a review!

Take care,

Penny


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"That would be against lab policy," he said. "I'm your supervisor."

She didn't like the answer. She had come to want more from their relationship. She did not know why she had bothered with dating this Hank fellow when every fiber of her body screamed for Grissom. One touch and she was on edge, always wanting more, needing more but feeling as if she could not have more.

Now, she knew.

He had summed it up in one sentence.

They had always remained friends and nothing more.

They were both professional workaholics who strived for perfection in their jobs and to violate lab policy was just unheard of.

Her tears slowed and she pulled herself closer against his body.

"You're early."

"I was worried about you," he said.

"You were?"

"Yes."

Her head rested on his shoulder as he continued his gentle strokes.

"Want to tell me why you were crying?" he asked.

"I can't explain it. I feel like I've lost something but I don't know what it is."

"Sara…"

"I hate this feeling…of hopelessness. Maybe I should…go home or something," she said.

"I don't think you should be alone at your apartment," he said. "I think…"

"I didn't mean my apartment…home…visit my…" she stopped. She quickly rose up on her elbows. "I can't remember my parents…I uhm…can't remember anything about them," she said letting the anxiety sound in her voice.

_I'm glad you can't…_

"Sara, your memory is going to come back. Give it a few days and then if you still think you need to see someone we'll ask Doc for a specialist," he said.

"Did I ever mention my parents?" she asked.

He didn't want to answer.

"Your father is dead….you don't have contact with your mother…you've been estranged for years."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. "Sara, your family is right here…in Vegas. The unit is your family."

"But…I don't even talk with her? Visit with her?" she asked.

"You're very different."

"My uhm father…did he die of an illness or…accident?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "It happened a long time ago."

_Not quite a lie…_

_I don't know if her mother meant to kill him…_

_It could have been an accident…_

"Grissom?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"This person you love but can't be with….does she love you?" she asked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes…I believe she does," he said.

"She should," she said. "You uhm deserve to be loved."

He hated this.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Just try to sleep."

She rolled over releasing him as she clutched the pillow to her chest.

"Can I get you something for the pain?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No more pain medication," she said.

He spooned his body up next to hers and held her.

"You uhm don't have to do that," she said softly.

"I want to," he said.

"I don't think you should," she said.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I'm getting jealous of this person you love. I wish it was me. You're good to me and…"

She rolled over to face him.

"I can't imagine why I never saw you…really you. Sometimes they say you can't see the forest for the trees. I can't imagine why I would ever consider dating someone else…you and I…we're so much alike…did we ever consider the possibility of…more than best friends?" she asked.

He was glad the room was dark.

"There's was always the issue of the lab…our age…you deserve someone much better than me…I'm not good with relationships," he added.

"I can understand about the lab…I think…there would be ways around that…I look at you and I don't see an age difference…I feel safe with you…I don't think I ever felt safe before…does that make sense? I feel like I should be here with you…it's like a feeling of….coming home…I uhm don't think I've felt that way in a long time or at least that's what my heart says."

She stared into the darkness.

He was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I was overtalking. Did I overtalk before? I feel like I just…" she scooted away suddenly and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Sara?"

"Should sleep," she managed to get out.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…I say that a lot…don't I?" she whispered.

"Yes, you do. I've learned not to believe it," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm going to sleep now," she said.

He lay there as he tried to make out her form in the bed. He hated the darkness in the room. In three strides, he had opened the bedroom door and let in light. He made haste getting back to the bed as he sat down on her side of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I want to come back to work," she said.

"You've only been off two days…five more days," he said.

"I need to work," she said.

"Why?"

"I just need to work," she repeated.

"You need five days… of rest…take time for yourself," he said.

She said nothing as she lay there curled up.

"Sara…take something for the pain," he said as he gently rubbed her back.

"I uhm don't mind this kind of pain…much better than the other," she choked out.

"Let me get you something," he said as he stood. "It will help you sleep."

"I don't like to sleep," she said. "I don't think I did before…the accident."

"No, you didn't," he said softly. "I'll be back."

She listened as he left the room but soon returned.

She felt him place the two pills in her hand.

"Take them," he said. "Please."

She swallowed the pills and then the glass of water.

The room was soon dark again.

She lay there waiting for the effects of the pills to kick in.

Within minutes, the pain eased.

Now, she felt the depth of the other pain.

It was no longer buried behind the pain of the head injury.

He waited for the sounds of sleep but she remained awake.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"That…I don't think I've ever really lived," she whispered. "You ever felt that way?"

His heart ached from the question.

"Some people value their profession more than others," he said. "My work is my life."

"Is it mine?" she asked. "I mean do I think that my work is my life? Cause I don't think I feel that way….now anyhow."

"No but you like your job…you're very good at your job…I think you used your job as a means of therapy."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You worked…whenever something bothered you…it seemed to help your mind work through the problem. There were times when I would see you collecting evidence and I knew your mind was a thousand miles away…processing and analyzing whatever was bothering you. You were usually much better by the end of the shift."

"Grissom, please let me go back to work," she pleaded.

"Sara…"

"I'll stay in the lab. Help the others…I won't go out in the field," she said.

"You're not ready. You still have headaches…memory loss…wait," he whispered.

"And do what? Lie around and try to remember something that I can't? I need a distraction…I need a …"

"Diversion?" he asked.

She was silent.

"Sara?"

"Diversion?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Catherine has…"

"Lindsey," she finished.

"And I…I sometimes ride…"

It was like a small glimpse into the past as she listened to familiar words. She forced herself to focus on his voice as she struggled to remember. The word was there suddenly on her lips and then blinding pain.

"Rollercoasters," she said as she clutched the covers.

"Yes!" he said. "Rollercoasters. You remembered…you remembered our conversation…Sara? Sara, what's wrong?"

Her fingers hurt as she continued to clutch at the covers.

He was up immediately.

She heard the door open once more.

She felt him there again sitting on her side of the bed.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Sick…going to be sick," she managed to get out as she struggled out of the covers.

He attempted to help her but she shoved him aside as she ran to the bath room slamming the door behind her.

He was there with a cool wash cloth.

She purged herself again and again as each wave of nausea came.

Her head felt as if it were going to explode.

She rinsed her mouth and tried to regain some composure but failed miserably.

"I'll talk with Doc…get the name of a specialist," said Grissom.

The door remained cracked as she lay there once again.

Neither said a word.

He gently eased his way to her side until his body was pressed up against hers. Her arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow. His hand gently stroked her hair. He was relieved when she finally slept. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So sorry Sara," he whispered. "I'm so sorry it so painful to remember me. God I've I hurt you so much."

She murmured in her sleep as she rolled curling her body against his. His arms surrounded her and he slept himself.

He woke with a start when he found the bed empty.

He expected to find her in the living room but he cursed when he saw the note on the counter. He crumbled it up.

The banging on her door was intense.

He continued until she opened it.

"You can't stay here by yourself," he said sternly.

"I'm not. Nick is going to stay. He picked me up at your place," she said. "He'll be back soon."

"You could have stayed," he said quietly.

"Yes…but I'm not taking advantage of you," she said. "I need to be here…not there."

He stepped inside and noticed she had picked up.

"You shouldn't be doing much…especially after…" he stopped.

"My head is clear…not even hurting," she said. "I uhm called Doc. He's coming by soon."

"Good," he said. "You can't drive."

"I'm not…I sent Nick out for a list of things," she said.

"Sara…"

"Grissom, you need to stop trying to protect me," she said. "I just need to get back to a routine. Be around the others…I'm going to be fine…don't worry."

"I will," he admitted.

She smiled.

"I would offer you breakfast or lunch but my fridge is empty…Nick insisted on food if he was going to stay."

"Good for Nick," said Grissom with a grin.

"Go to work…I'll see you in five days," she said.

"I'll come by after work…check on you," he offered.

"Nick is going to stay…then Warrick…Greg next…the neighbors will have something to gossip about," she said.

There was a tap on the door and she opened it to find Doc.

He glanced at Grissom briefly.

"It's kind of nice showing up at an apartment to a live body," Doc quipped.

"She's been having…"

"I told him…everything. He knows about the memory loss…and the headaches," she said.

"Let's take a look at you," he said.

"Grissom, you don't have to stay," said Sara.

"Can I?"

Doc looked at him.

"I'm in good hands…go," she said.

"But…"

She opened the door and he hesitated. "Call me," he said.

She shut the door immediately.

She said nothing as she sat down on the couch.

"The wound looks good…it seems to be healing nicely."

He pressed around the entry wound.

While it was tender there was nothing unusual.

"Any other symptoms besides memory loss and headaches?" he asked.

"Nausea…blurry vision…every now and then," she glanced down at her hands. "Depression."

"Ever had problems with memory loss before?"

"No."

"Sara, I think we need to schedule a CT scan…I'll refer you to a friend of mine…a specialist for brain injuries," he said.

"Grissom won't let me return to work…until a week," she said.

"I agree. You shouldn't take these symptoms likely…your body is telling you it needs rest. Memory could return within days…Dr. Rogers will be able to talk with you more about that."

"Thanks Doc."

"You scared the hell out of us."

"I think I've learned not to lean against anything that might open," she said.

"Good," he said as he started to leave.

She opened the door and was surprised to find Grissom there.

"Grissom…"

"How is she?" he asked.

Doc smirked. "Doctor- patient privilege. You'll have to ask Sara."

They turned when they heard someone muttering as they dropped things out of the elevator.

Nick tried to balance the grocery bags but continued to drop items.

"Hey Griss…Doc. Hey doc, how is she? Nick asked.

"Doctor-patient privilege," repeated Grissom.

Doc waved at them as he left.

"Can someone give me a hand?" asked Nick.

Grissom grabbed one of the bags.

"I think I left a trail of food from the car to your doorstep," teased Nick.

"As long as it's your snacks and not mine," she said.

"Greg is coming. He begged to come over," said Nick. "If you don't want to see him, I'll throw him out."

"No…it'll be fun," she said slipping down onto a bar stool as she watched the two men put away the groceries.

Nick held up a box of ice cream. "All women should have this."

Sara grinned. "A ladies' man."

Nick chuckled. "Always willing to please."

"I'll have to take advantage of that," she said with a grin.

Grissom watched the exchange and felt his stomach knot.

"I should go," Grissom said as he headed toward the door.

He turned and called over his shoulder. "Could I see you Nick?"

"Sure," said Nick glancing at Sara.

Nick stepped outside the apartment.

"Don't let her do too much," he said. "Make her rest and…"

"I'll take good care of her," said Nick.

Grissom nodded slightly as he headed down the hall.

Nick stepped back inside.

"What do you…"

"I'll be back in a minute," she said as she hurried out the door.

She quickly stepped into the elevator with Grissom.

It closed before he could stop it.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said. "I'm fine…really."

"You were in a lot of pain last night," he said.

"None now," she said.

The elevator stopped.

He didn't want to leave her.

He wished she had stayed at the townhouse with him.

He had the strong urge to kiss her but it passed.

"If you need anything…"

"I have Nick…even Greg…I'll be fine," she said.

He nodded slowly.

She stepped forward until they were mere inches apart.

"This is not your fault," she said.

"I opened the door…"

"I leaned against it," she said. "I can't wait for Greg's version of what happened."

"Don't let him overtax you," he warned.

"Don't worry," she said.

"I do," he said as he shoved his hands down inside his pockets.

She was surprised by the hurt look on his face.

He felt the urge to hold her.

She was just inches from him.

They were interrupted when Greg appeared.

"Hey, you're not leaving are you?" asked Greg as he looked at Sara.

"No, I just needed to fill Grissom in on a few things," she said.

"Hey, can I count the stitches in the back of your head?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Papa Oloff used to…"

Grissom did not hear the end of the statement, the elevator closed and she was gone.

He told himself it was for the best but he missed her. He wondered if she was resting like she promised. He did not like the idea that someone else was caring for her. He knew Nick and the others thought a lot about Sara but it wasn't the same.

_She was mine before she met them…_

He knew he should have gone to bed. He could not bring himself to sleep alone. He slumped down on the couch and cursed at himself.

_Still a coward…_

_Second chance…_

Nick stepped into the break room and glanced at Grissom.

"Hey," Nick said. "How's the coffee?" He frowned when he took a sip. "Who made this motor oil?"

"I like it strong," said Grissom. "How's Sara?"

"She couldn't sleep much…refused to take any pain medication," said Nick.

"Did she have another migraine?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Said she didn't but something was bothering her. I mean she was fine and then we got to talking about the night she hit her head…we all knew she was pissed about something…still don't know…the next thing she's quiet…very quiet. Greg tried to kid with her but she just excused herself and went to bed. I checked on her. She wasn't sleeping. She was just lying there," he said.

"Maybe she…"

"I've seen Sara cry before…caught her a few times in the locker room. She used to escape into the far corner…this was different. It was almost as if she was grieving over something."

Nick took a sip ignoring his previous complaint about the coffee.

"Greg practically went nuts…boy definitely is head over hills in love with her. We didn't know what to do," said Nick.

"You should have called me!" yelled Grissom.

Nick's eyes locked with Grissom.

"Do you know why she's so upset? Cause she doesn't. She kept apologizing over and over saying she had no idea what was wrong with her. I'm worried about her. I mean what if the CT scan reveals…"

"CT scan?" asked Grissom suddenly.

"She had an appointment…today. Doc set it up," said Nick.

Grissom fled the room as he made his way to the morgue. He flung open the door and came face to face with Doc.

"How was Sara's CT scan?" he asked quickly.

Doc stared briefly and then returned to work.

"The hospital has called you…right? What did they say?" he asked.

"You need to ask Sara," said Doc.

"As her supervisor…" he stopped. "Doc, I need to know. Is she alright?"

He sighed out loud. "You know you can pretend with these young ones but I know what you don't say."

"Then you know I'm worried. Please, what were the results?" he asked.

"CT was negative. Headaches are just part of the healing process…still concerned over the memory loss," he said. "She's going to follow up with Dr. Rogers…maybe counseling would help jar her memory."

"She doesn't need to remember," said Grissom.

"Excuse me? She obviously wants…needs to remember."

"She doesn't remember her parents….or me…she doesn't need to remember," said Grissom.

"Why not?"

Grissom glanced around. "Sara lived in a domestic violence situation. Her mother killed her father…was found guilty and is in prison. Sara was in foster care until she turned eighteen."

"Explains a few things…what about you? How come she can't remember…shit what did you do Gil?"

"Treated her like shit and then when she wanted to leave, he probably talked her out of it," said Brass.

Heads jerked around. "Don't worry. I'm alone," said Brass as he came in and shut the door.

"Heard Sara is not doing well," Brass said. "Of course I just found this out because you've not bothered to share any information."

"CT scan was negative," said Grissom.

"Nick said she was pretty upset. What did you do?" asked Brass.

Grissom said nothing.

"What do you plan to do about it?" asked Brass trying to use another tactic.

_What can I do?_

_A second chance…_

Grissom said nothing as he left.

He grabbed his jacket and without a word, he left.

He had no idea what he was doing as he made his way to her apartment.

He had no idea except that he needed to see her.

He needed to hold her.

He needed to love her.

She answered the door on the second knock.

He was startled when he saw Hank.

He glanced at Sara unsure what his deception had prompted her to do.

**Note from author:**

I know another cliffhanger…sorry. It's in my nature. Leave a review.

Take care,

Penny


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Hey, Grissom. Come in," she said.

He stood there frozen unsure of what to do.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you that," he said quietly.

"Hank was just telling me about how much of an ass he is," she said. "I was just agreeing with his assessment."

Grissom glanced at Sara then Hank.

"I should be going," said Hank. "I'm glad you're better."

"Thanks for coming by," she said. "Let's try not to do it again."

Hank smiled. "I won't."

Hank shut the door and Grissom immediately began the interrogation.

"Did he upset…"

"No."

"Did he try…"

"He's dumb but he's not that dumb."

Grissom stared at the door.

"You should be more careful with who you let in," he said quietly.

"Apparently so….I let you in," she said.

His look was priceless.

She grinned. "Just kidding."

"Look, I know you're probably wondering why Hank was here. I just wanted to see him…try to remember what happened," she said.

"And did you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

They stared at one another.

"I was pissed…for what he did but then…"

"Then what?"

"I realized I didn't care. I didn't love him…never did," she said.

She smiled briefly. "I just thought…maybe these feelings…" she stopped not sure if she was saying too much. "I don't miss him. In fact, I ldon't even like him."

Grissom eyes twinkled as he smiled.

She licked her lips and then headed for the kitchen for a bottled water.

"Want one?" she offered.

He took it.

"I know why you're here," she said.

"Really, reading my mind now?"

"Nick told you…about last night," she said.

"Yes, he did but that's not why I came," he said.

"It's not?"

He finished the water in one gulp.

"You came because you were thirsty?" she teased.

He looked at her.

She felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You want your memories back…I can give them to you. I can tell you about what happened with your parents and…why you were so angry that day," he said.

She gripped the counter.

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" she said sounding frustrated.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you…didn't want you to remember that…memory is a gift…but sometimes it can be cruel…you chose not to remember…but then you wanted to know…Sara you've never done well with counseling…you hate telling a stranger about your personal life. You're very private…like me."

"Doc told you about the counseling recommendation," she said.

"Yes, he did."

"I don't want to do it…but I also don't want to be like this anymore."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"There's still the memories of you…why can't I remember you?" she asked.

His hands gripped the counter now.

"I uhm hurt you," he said.

"Hurt me?" she asked.

"I…"

His beeper went off.

He glanced down at it as he cursed.

"I have to go," he said. "Talk later?"

She nodded.

He turned but stopped when his hand touched the door handle.

"Call me…if you need me," he said. "Sara, I mean it. Call me."

"Greg is coming," she said.

He tried to leave but couldn't.

He turned and made his way back to the kitchen.

Without thought, he quickly pulled her into his arms and held her. "Call me."

"Griss?"

He stared into confused eyes.

"I'll explain…later. Okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

He slowly released her but suddenly she pulled him tightly against her.

"Why am I suddenly scared?" she whispered.

His hand stroked her hair.

He kissed her on the forehead as if comforting a child but then his lips founds her, kissing her with more purpose.

He quickly let go before he made a mess of the situation.

"Don't be. We'll talk soon," he said as he kissed her once more and then left.

His plan had not gone well but then he didn't have a plan to begin with.

He wiped his brow as he finished up the crime scene. He had been at it for several hours now and was relieved to see it coming to an end.

He put his kit inside the Denali but handed the evidence to Nick.

"Would you log in all of the evidence?" he asked.

"Not interested in working over?" asked Nick.

"I've got something I have to do," said Grissom.

He arrived back at her apartment unannounced.

He tapped on the door and Greg answered.

"Sara's asleep," he whispered.

He stepped inside and saw that she was asleep on the couch.

"She passed out about an hour ago," he whispered.

"I need to talk with her," said Grissom. "I'll stay with her until she wakes."

Greg glanced down at Sara and then back at Grissom.

"Greg, you can go home."

Greg still stood there as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next.

"I'll let her sleep. I won't wake her," said Grissom.

"She was pretty tired. She couldn't sleep," said Greg as he grabbed his jacket.

He opened the door and shut it quickly as soon as Greg left for fear the young man might change his mind and want to stay.

He sat there in a chair.

He was tired also.

He glanced at the bedroom.

She cuddled into his arms as he carried her to the bed. She did not even wake as he pulled the covers up around her. He quickly divested himself of his clothes as he slid in between the sheets. It had not been that long ago when he had been in this bed with Sara.

Now, they had come full circle.

He pulled her into his arms as he slept.

She dreamed of him. Her body rolled and she snuggled up to the warmth emanating on the other side. His lips kissed hers and she moaned. Her eyes fluttered but she refused to wake. It was rare for her to have such a wonderful dream and she was determined to make it last as she stretched.

The cold sheets suddenly made her wake as she rose from the bed and glanced around the room.

His arm gently came up and touched her arm causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Where's Greg?" she asked suddenly.

"I sent him home," he said as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

She glanced at the bed and then back at him.

"I carried you," he said.

She took a deep breath.

"You uhm said you could give me back my memories," she said.

"I can fill in the missing pieces," he said quietly. "If you want."

"Tell me…about my parents," she said.

He breathed in deeply.

He recounted her story word for word. She sat there and listened. His hand took hers and she stared at it.

"You uhm held my hand that day. Didn't you?" she managed to get out.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Sara. I should have told you sooner but I was glad you couldn't remember. You were just a child…you saw your father die."

She nodded slowly.

"Do you uhm…remember?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He got up from the bed and walked into the living room.

He returned with a file.

"Sara, I got this…after you told me about your parents," he said. "I've kept it under lock and key."

He handed her the file.

"You got a copy of the file?" she asked.

"Yes…I did," he said.

Her hand reached out to get it but he grabbed it instead.

"Are you up to this?" he asked.

"Give me the folder, Grissom," she said.

He hesitated a moment before handing it to her.

She laid the folder on the bed and began to read the report. He studied her face as she read each detail and then slowly she spread out the photos onto the bed.

"Do you uhm remember?" he asked.

She wished she didn't. Every detail including the smell of copper returned with such clarity that she felt her stomach knot as she tried to come to terms with the revelation.

_Careful what you wish for, Sara…_

Her eyes remained fixed on the photos until he started to put them away and she stopped him.

"You okay?" he asked.

She wasn't.

A drum roll was sounding in her head already as she fought back wave after wave of nausea.

_No migraine now…_

_Wait…_

_Just wait until he's gone…_

It was different this time.

There were no tears or racking sobs.

She was quiet.

It worried him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told her…_

_Maybe the folder was too much…_

"You uhm asked me if there was such a thing as a murder gene," he said.

She glanced at him.

"Sara, you're not going to turn out like your parents."

"You don't know that," she said. "I don't even know that. I don't know who I am."

"Yes, you do."

"Anything else?" she asked ignoring the piercing stab in her skull.

"That's it," he said. "You're uhm mother is still in prison…she was denied parole."

"At least I know where she is," said Sara softly.

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

He started to take her hand but she quickly pulled everything back into the folder.

"Mind if I keep this?" she asked.

"You think you should?" he asked. "Leave it in the past, Sara."

"Forget about it?" she asked as she laughed to avoid crying. "I did that…but I just had to know."

"I shouldn't have told you," he said quietly.

"Shift is going to be starting soon," she said.

"I want…to stay."

"Grissom, please leave," she said. "I need to be alone."

"Let me stay," he said almost pleading.

"Warrick is coming," she lied.

"I'll stay," he offered.

"No need. You're my boss and I'm…" she closed her eyes briefly before opening them.

"Sara…"

"I needed to know. You've told me. Go home," she said.

"Call me," he said as he got up.

He headed toward the door but then stopped.

"Have Warrick…"

She was already heading for the bathroom.

He turned and left.

She stared into the bathroom mirror.

"You just had to know," she muttered. She braced herself against the sink as the pain intensified. She found herself huddled in the floor now as the nausea took over. She lost track of time as she purged herself over and over. She was relieved when it passed as she struggled toward the bed. She decided it was not worth the effort to attempt to get under the covers.

She slowly moved her head toward the cell phone lying on the bedside table. Her body shook violently as she tried to remember how long she had been in the bathroom.

She knew the migraine was far from over and now she wanted nothing more than for Grissom or someone to be with her.

It had been a slow shift. He spent every hour glancing at the clock and wondered if he should call since she had not bothered to phone.

_Five hours and…._

Grissom's head shot up the moment he saw Warrick in the hallway.

He waited until the others passed before speaking.

"I thought you were staying with Sara this evening?" asked Grissom.

"She called and canceled. I left something in my locker so I came in," said Warrick.

Grissom cursed.

_She lied to me…_

"Is she alright?" asked Warrick.

"Yes," said Grissom as he quickly headed to his office.

He shut the door and dialed her number.

He cursed when there was no answer.

He leaned into the examining room and motioned for Catherine.

"I'm leaving…call me if you need me," he said.

"Okay…going to tell me where…"

He was already out the door.

Note from author:

Like so many readers have said, he should tell her before she remembers...men just don't get it.

Take care,

Penny


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

He hurried to her door and was thankful she had given him a key to her apartment when she had moved to Vegas. He fumbled through the keys and put it in the lock when she did not answer the door.

He stepped in immediately to find her curled in bed.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

There was no response.

"Sara, I need you to answer me," he said.

"Careful what you wish for," she whispered.

She wanted to thank him as the medicine and the glass of water appeared but the pain was too intense. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her as he wrapped his body around hers.

She moved slowly not sure of her condition. The migraine lingered. She could still feel the intense pain shooting through her skull but at least the nausea was gone.

She wondered how long she had been out. She closed her eyes as she remembered the folder. She cried despite the warning inside her head that told her emotions were not acceptable at this time. Her brain demanded every ounce of energy but she could not seem to stop. She felt his hand slip into hers and her brown eyes opened to see blue.

"How bad is the pain?" he asked.

"Better," she said.

"You're crying," he whispered.

"Not as bad," she managed to get out.

She lay there as the tears dripped down her cheeks. He wiped them away squeezing her hand tight.

"I shouldn't have given you that file," he said.

"I wanted to know," she said.

"You weren't ready," he said.

"Griss?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming…back," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

He gently kissed her on the lips as he continued to hold her hand.

She did not complain when he insisted on staying after she woke several hours later.

She needed him at the moment and decided she would be selfish.

She did not think that it was something she had allowed in the past.

She did not even complain when he took another day off.

He fixed dinner and she watched him move about her kitchen as if he had done it a thousand times. She watched how his hands were as skillful in the kitchen as they were out in the field. She yawned as she continued to watch him. It was good to see him there. She glanced around her bedroom and for a moment she thought some memory was on the verge of making its appearance but he popped his head into the bedroom and announced dinner was ready.

She stared at him as he stood there in the doorway.

She glanced at the empty side of the bed and then back at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

Dinner came and went. He had made her stay in bed while she ate from a tray. She didn't seem to mind. She seemed tired.

It began slowly.

There was a single tear followed by another and another.

He expected it.

She clung to him.

His heart lurched when she thanked him over and over.

"I can go back to work in a few days," she finally said after the bout of tears had ended.

He said nothing.

"Griss?"

"In a few days," he said.

"Griss?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to know anything else. I don't want to know why I was so angry," she said.

"We'll leave it in the past," he whispered.

He kept his word not mentioning another word about the past. He did insist on staying with her until the week of leave ended and she returned to work.

She seemed like her old self when she came into work that evening. She joked with the others and seemed to take the teasing in stride.

"Thanks for the helmet," said Sara to Greg.

"I autographed it for you," said Greg.

"Too much," she said as she sucker punched him on the arm.

"Ouch!" he wailed as she snickered.

Grissom paired himself with her and she smiled.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"You lead, I follow," she said with kit in hand.

He kept an eye on her throughout the shift.

She acted as though the last couple of weeks had never happened.

He even kidded with her and it felt good to hear her laugh.

They ate at the diner with the others and he seemed pleased with how her first day had turned out.

They stared in disbelief when the food arrived.

Greg glanced at the others and started to say something but felt a small kick by Nick.

A breakfast platter was placed in front of Sara.

She picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite.

They stared in disbelief.

"I'm starving," she said as she took another bite.

"You're eating bacon," said Greg.

"It's good. You want some?" she asked.

"That's okay. I ordered sausage," said Greg as he glanced at Grissom.

She did not seem to notice as the guys sat there and watch her devour the meat.

"How's your head?" asked Nick.

"Not as hard as yours…no headaches," she added when he frowned at her. "Are you going to eat that last piece of bacon Griss?"

He handed it to her.

She ate it.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" she asked.

"Not as hungry as you," said Warrick as he chuckled.

"I guess it's because I've done nothing but sit around the apartment," she said. "Besides, Grissom has fed me nothing but vegetarian food. I'm surprised you're eating meat Grissom."

She finished the glass of orange juice.

"Sorry guys but I've got to go," she said.

The guys stared at her and then Grissom.

She got up and headed out the door.

The guys immediately looked at Grissom.

"She ate meat," said Nick. "Is that normal?"

"You eat meat," said Grissom as he tried to see which direction she drove.

"Griss, Sara hasn't eaten meat since that incident with the pig at the lab," said Nick. "She really doesn't remember anything that happened between the two of you."

"Why is that?" asked Greg.

If they thought he was going to respond then they were disappointed when Grissom stood paying the bill and then left without a word.

"I think I know who Sara was mad at that day," said Greg.

Warrick and Nick said nothing.

Grissom showed up at her apartment.

She opened the door and smiled.

"You should be sleeping," she said.

"I just wanted to…" he stopped as he looked at her standing there in her robe.

"What?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and continued, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with returning to work."

"I'm great," she said as she suddenly became conscious about wearing nothing but her robe.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I just got out of the shower."

"You would tell me if…" he stopped again.

_God, she smells wonderful…_

"Griss?" she asked.

"I should go," he said quickly.

She grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down on the couch. "I wanted to talk with you."

He seemed nervous.

"You want a drink?" she asked. "I just made some coffee?"

"Yes," he said quickly. He didn't want coffee. He wanted Sara and was relieved when she moved away from him.

She handed him a cup and waited for him to take a sip.

"Greg's special stash," he said.

"Only the best," she said.

"What do you need to talk with me about?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk with you about Heather," she said.

He burnt himself.

The coffee sloshed and she quickly grabbed a towel.

"That may have burned your leg," she said as she reached for his belt.

"What are you doing?" he asked grabbing her hands.

"Griss, that could be serious," she said as she continued to reach for his belt.

His hand blocked hers once again.

"I'm fine," he said trying to ignore the burn.

"Seriously, I think you should…" she leaned over revealing her breasts as she dabbed the soiled area.

"Sara, stop," he said.

"I could wash those," she offered.

"I'll keep my pants on if you don't mind," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," she said. "Where was I? Oh, I wanted to talk with you about…Griss it's obvious you're in pain. Let me take a look. I have some ointment that will help," she said once again reaching for his belt buckle.

He stood now and headed toward the door. "I should go," he said.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Get some sleep," he said as he started to leave but leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because it's better than letting you remove my pants," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he left.

She showed up for work early. She tapped on his door and smiled at him as he sat there with coffee cup in hand working a crossword puzzle.

"Be careful with that cup," she teased.

"I'll try," he said.

"How's the burn?" she asked.

"I'll live," he said.

"Good, cause I wanted to finish our conversation about Heather," she said.

He hoped she had forgotten about it.

She slipped into the chair.

"Do you love Heather?" she asked.

He burned himself again.

He shook his hand as she grabbed some paper towels to help clean up the mess.

"Does that name bother you?" she asked.

"No."

"Look, if you don't want to tell me then…"

"Sara, Heather and I are friends and nothing more," he said.

"Is she a good friend?" asked Sara.

"Yes."

"Have you slept with her…like me?"

He decided it was best to leave the coffee alone as the coffee almost landed in his lap again.

"I mean have you slept in the same bed with her like me?" she clarified.

"No."

"Then she's not a best friend…like me," she said.

"No."

She smiled but it soon faded. "Then who do you love?"

He was relieved when Brass stuck his head in the door.

"Got a 419," he said glancing down at Sara.

Brass glanced at her and then back at Grissom.

"So where are we off to?" asked Sara.

"Desert," said Brass. "Twenty miles out in the middle of nowhere, some bike riders found a body."

"I drive," she called.

Grissom and Brass stood in the doorway and watched her head down the hallway.

"What kind of case?" asked Grissom.

"Male victim in his late forties," said Brass. "No identification found on the body."

Grissom continued to stare down the hall.

"It should be safe to let her go," said Brass. "Go have fun."

She sat with arms folded as he drove.

"I called it," she whined.

"I pulled rank," he grinned.

"Male chauvinist pig," she said.

She looked at him odd.

"I'm sorry. I prefer to drive," he said.

She said nothing but looked out the window.

He glanced once or twice when he realized she had suddenly become very quiet.

"You can drive next time," he offered.

"Promises, promises," she said.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Have dinner with me?" she asked.

"I'll pay," he said.

She stared at him as if she had remembered something.

"Sara?"

"Are we there yet?" she asked as she turned away.

"Just ahead," he said.

Over the hill, they could see the lights from the squad cars.

"Goody, the gang is all here," she said.

He grinned as he stopped the car, "They are now."

They grabbed their kits and walked up to the body.

"Don't forget you owe me dinner," she said to Grissom.

"After shift," he said with a smile.

"I want a steak dinner," she said over her shoulder.

Sara turned her head from the stench. The body was covered with bugs.

"I hate bugs," she said.

"I know," he said with a grin. "It's just nature's way of turning everything back to dust."

"She's eating steak now?" whispered Brass to Grissom.

Grissom said nothing.

One of the squad cars drove away sending dust debris into the air.

"I hate dust also," said Sara.

Grissom began collecting samples as Sara searched the perimeter. Within a few hours they were finished. She talked excessively as they packed up the evidence. She finally stopped and looked at him.

"I'm overtalking," she said.

"I've missed that," he said.

She grinned. "Just remember we have dinner plans and I'm starving."

"Afraid I'm going to cancel?" he teased.

"Actually I am," she said. "Just remember I have a temper."

"I invited Brass," he said.

She glanced at him.

"He wanted to buy you a steak," he said with a grin.

"You are so cheap!" she teased.

"I've seen your appetite lately," said Grissom.

"Hurry up you guys. Sara's steak is waiting," mused Brass.

"I can't believe you won't buy me dinner," she complained.

"You'd hurt Jim's feelings if we cancelled on him," said Grissom. "Besides, we could still do something afterwards. This doesn't change anything."

He wanted to retract the words as soon as they slipped out of his mouth.

Her face lost all expression as she stood there and stared at him.

"_This doesn't change anything"…_

_He said that to me before…_

_I was in his office…_

_I was happy because we had made love and…_

_He said that…_

Her eyes misted just before her defenses went up. The twinkle was gone, replaced with deep pools of chocolate that were overflowing. Her eyes matched the fury she was about to unleash.

"Sara…" began Grissom.

Her hand went up in the air.

"How could you?" she asked.

"Sara…"

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she turned and began walking.

Grissom glanced at Brass.

"This is where you grovel," said Brass. "And hope she doesn't kick your ass!"

Note from author:

This is where Sara gets her revenge….Leave a review.

Take care,

Penny


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Her feet kicked up dust as she stalked away.

She had no idea where she was going.

With each step the memories of that night came flooding back.

_Grissom stepped out of the interrogation room and felt suddenly very old. He had just spent the last seventy two hours chasing his ass for nothing. Lurie was a free man. He had no idea why he thought he could get the man to confess. The sheer similarities in their nature had made himself push beyond his endurance to try to find some way to prove the man was guilty but it was not to be. There would be no justice for the young woman that looked so much like Sara._

_He leaned against the wall and sighed out loud as he closed his eyes for a moment of peace._

_It was then he felt her presence. Even though a wall separated their bodies, he knew she was there on the other side of the window. By the time he rushed out of the room, she was already in the locker room._

_Sara slammed her locker door open as she grabbed her jacket._

"_What were you doing?" he asked defensively._

"_I was listening in on an interrogation," she said. "I just didn't know our relationship or lack of was the topic up for discussion."_

"_Sara…"_

"_Save it Grissom," she said. "You made it perfectly clear. I'm not worth the risk."_

_Her anger was taken out on the locker door once again as she slammed it shut and started to walk away but stopped. "Don't worry. I'm done. I'm finished. I won't bother you ever again!"_

_She stepped toward him until she was mere inches from him. "You know what's really sad? All you've ever thought about is the risk for you. Not once have you probably ever thought about the risk I was willing to take. You have a career. Mine is just starting. I would have risked anything for you."_

_He felt like shit at that moment because she was right._

_She started to leave but he quickly grabbed her arm._

"_Let go of me!" she yelled. "I'm not doing this anymore."_

_The words were like shards of glass that cut through his skin and he felt as if he stood still he would surely bleed to death._

_He wasn't standing still. Gil Grissom was running as if his life depended on it. He rushed out the back door to watch her speed away._

_He told himself to let her go. He'd seen her anger before and knew that it was best to let her cool down but then her words came back to him and the urgency returned._

_He had no idea why he chose to follow her. _

_He sat in his vehicle as he watched her treat her car door in much the same manner as the locker door and stepped out of his vehicle the moment she disappeared inside the apartment building._

_He caught her at the elevator and she cursed when she saw him._

"_What?" she glared. _

"_Don't you want to talk about…"_

"_No. I'm done. You're not willing to risk it and I'm done. Goodbye Grissom. Have a nice life," she said. He started to step forward but the elevator closed. He cursed._

_Sara leaned against the elevator as she swiped at a tear that threatened. _

_She stepped off the elevator and found him standing at the top of the stairs. She ignored his panting as he tried to motion for her to stop._

_She walked past him toward her apartment._

"_Sara stop," he managed to get out as she fumbled with her keys._

"_Go away Grissom," she said as she unlocked her door. She stepped inside and was surprised when he came in with her._

_She turned on him and he stepped back._

"_What do you want?" she yelled._

"_I want to explain," he said._

"_There is nothing to explain," she said with arms folded. "Get out!"_

"_Sara…"_

"_No more!" she yelled. "I'm not playing these games with you anymore."_

"_Sara, sit down," he said sounding irritated._

"_You have no say over me in my home," she yelled. "Go to hell! Go back to that precious lab you love!"_

"_Finished?" he asked. "Now, if you'll…"_

_He looked shocked when she picked up a book and tossed at his head._

_He was even more shocked that it was his Christmas gift to her several years ago._

"_You want to talk? Let's talk! Do you know how it felt to stand there and hear that I wasn't worth the risk?" she yelled._

"_You are," he said. "I didn't mean for you to think you weren't."_

"_Go away," she cried. "Leave me alone Grissom. I'll do the same for you."_

"_I'm sorry I hurt you," he said softly._

_She picked up another book and hurled it at him. He dodged but it still hit its target._

_He noticed it was his favorite book, Walden's Pond._

"_Sara!"_

"_I mean it!" she sobbed. "Go away! Just leave me…"_

_He froze when he realized they had made it to her bedroom. _

"_I won't need this," she said as she threw the clock at him. "I quit!" _

_He ignored the pain. _

_He knew he hurt far less than she did at the moment._

_She followed his eyes to the picture frame on the nightstand. _

_It was a photo of him and Sara taken in San Francisco. _

_He kept a similar one on his nightstand._

"_You kept it," he said quietly._

"_You can have it back!" she yelled as she threw it at him. _

_His arm came up blocking his face. _

_The frame crashed to the floor in pieces._

_Her actions shocked herself as she covered her mouth to cover the sob. _

_He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm._

_It was a brave move._

_Her other hand came forward intending to connect with the side of his face but he caught the wrist._

_She struggled with him as he held on to both wrists._

"_Let go of me," she cried. "I swear Grissom if you don't let go, I'm going to kick your ass."_

_He knew she was probably capable of doing just that._

_She tried to knock him off balance but soon she found her back pressed against the wall. _

_She stood there pinned._

_She ignored his pleas for her to calm._

_There was no calming an angry Sara._

"_Let go of me," she said._

"_Calm down so we can…"_

_Her knee came up but he quickly pressed his body into hers._

_She stood there seething as she struggled to break free. His body remained pressed against hers. She suddenly felt very aroused by the warmth. _

"_I'm tired Sara," he whispered. "Let's not fight."_

_His cheek rested against hers._

_He felt her struggles begin to ease._

_He felt relieved until the moment he felt the wetness on her cheeks._

"_Sara…"_

"_I can't do this anymore," she cried. "I have no more strength. I'm done."_

"_You're the strongest person I know," he whispered letting go of one of her wrist and wiping her cheeks._

"_Don't," she said._

"_No chalk," he whispered. "Just tears…that belong to me."_

_His lips gently touched hers._

_He felt the last bit of anger leave her body._

_His hand cupped her face as his lips found hers once again._

_She turned her head as she tried to recover from the kiss._

"_Don't," she whispered. "Don't do this unless you intend…"_

_She was hushed by another kiss followed by another and soon they were both panting for air._

"_Grissom?"_

_He leaned back and stared into her eyes. _

_They were huge and round and dark and so very sad. _

_He gently kissed her forehead as if comforting a child as his lips then kissed each cheek._

"_Never meant to hurt you," he said as he stepped away and her hands dropped to her side._

_He turned to leave but her words were like a knife in his back._

"_At least Lurie killed Debbie quickly," she sobbed. "If only you were as humane."_

_His hand grabbed her wrist and she found herself pinned once again._

"_He let his anger kill the only thing he ever loved," he seethed. _

"_What do you think you're doing to me?" she whispered. _

_His lips were brutal with their assault this time. His tongue demanded entrance and she opened without resistance._

"_I wanted to take you that day you asked me to pin you down in the lab," he whispered. "God, Sara don't you know what you do to me?"_

_He did not give her time to reply._

_His lips were urgent as he kissed her over and over. She felt his hands pull on her wrist and soon the wall was replaced by the bed. She was surprised at how skillful he was with one hand. He released a wrist only to work on removing her top. Her bra was discarded in seconds and she moaned when his mouth covered her left breast._

_Little time passed before the clothing was no longer a barrier between them. He took great pleasure in causing her body to react to his touches. Their lovemaking was everything and nothing as she had imagined. It was extreme and gentle and it shook every fiber of her being as she climaxed again and again._

_His lips gently kissed her once more as she lay there feeling completely and utterly exhausted from their lovemaking._

Sara's blood boiled as she remembered the feeling of euphoria that was quickly snatched away by Grissom the next day.

"_This doesn't change anything,"…_

She continued walking toward nothing.

_Just desert…_

_Just dust and rocks and hot…_

_His body was so hot against mine…_

"Sara, stop!" yelled Grissom as he followed.

She quickened the pace.

Grissom's chest heaved as he tried to keep up.

Brass leaned against the Denali and shook his head.

The officer looked at him.

"Do they often do this?" asked the officer.

"Not often but it is entertaining," said Brass with a grin.

"Don't you think he should just let her cool off?" asked the officer.

"You married?" asked Brass.

"Yeah," said the officer.

"Divorced myself," said Brass. "See this scar above my eye?"

"Yeah."

"That's when I learned not to chase after an angry woman," said Brass. "He's never been married."

"Poor smuck," said the officer.

Brass chuckled.

Grissom caught up with Sara and grabbed her arm.

She stopped and turned on him.

He wanted to back away but held his ground.

"Let go of my arm," she seethed.

"Let me explain," he said.

She shoved him and he staggered back.

"Isn't he her boss?" asked the officer.

"Semantics," said Brass.

She broke free and began walking again.

He took a step forward and she stopped.

"Stop pissing me off Grissom!" she yelled.

"Stop being childish," said Grissom.

She whirled around and for a moment he was thankful she did not have her revolver.

"Childish?" she yelled marching back to stand mere inches from his face.

"You ran for five years!" she yelled.

"Sara…"

Her hand went up in the air. "Don't!"

She turned and started walking again.

"She looks pissed," said the officer.

"Yep," said Brass.

She had picked up her pace when she heard him coming after her again.

He stopped the moment she whirled around.

"Stop following me or…."

She tried to think of an ultimatum.

He stood there as they faced off.

"There's nothing to throw this time," he said trying to lighten the mood.

He swallowed when she reached down and picked up a rock.

"Did she just pick up a rock?" asked the officer.

"She's a great shot too," said Brass.

"Don't you think…" The officer did not finish as they watched Sara hurl the rock. It landed a few inches from Grissom's foot.

Dust swirled around Grissom.

"That was a warning shot," she yelled.

The officer and Brass exchanged glances.

Sara turned and began walking again.

"Sara, stop!" yelled Grissom.

She stopped once again and picked up another rock.

"I'm warning you!" she yelled.

"Want to hurt me, go ahead," he yelled at her.

Her arm swung back letting the rock nail Grissom in the shin.

He yelped.

Brass chuckled.

The officer gawked at him. "She just hit her boss. That's assault!"

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"Yes it did!" Grissom yelled.

"Good!"

She continued walking.

Grissom rubbed his shin as he cursed. He rose and tried to quicken his pace.

She stopped again causing him to trip over his own feet.

She turned and glared at him.

She stared at him with arms folded.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

She picked up another rock.

Grissom gulped.

Note from author:

Never good to face a pissed off Sara...leave a review and yes there are only ten chapters!

Take care,

Penny


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Shouldn't we break this up?" asked the officer.

"Not yet," said Brass as he chugged on a bottle of water.

"Sara, don't throw that rock," warned Grissom.

"Don't give me a reason! Leave me alone!" she yelled.

She took a step forward and listened for him.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was still coming.

She turned and hurled the rock at him.

He thought of himself as physically fit but he could not dodge the rock.

It hit him just below the knee cap.

He went down into the dust.

"Now that was low," said the officer.

"Not really. She could have hit him in the privates," said Brass.

"You think it's going to come to that?" asked the officer.

"It depends on…" Brass did not finish as the scene continued to unfold.

Sara stepped toward Grissom but halted when he stood.

"Ready to quit?" she asked.

"That's two Sara," seethed Grissom. "Going to hit me for every year I've…"

"There's a thought!" yelled Sara. "You deserve far worse!"

"Yes, I do," he said. "I'm sorry."

Even though he was several yards from her, he knew she had begun to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone Grissom."

She turned and started walking again.

"Sara, come on!" yelled Grissom as he hobbled after her.

She was quick to stop, grabbing several rocks this time.

"Oh, now he's in for it," said Brass. "He made her cry."

"Look, we should break this up before he really gets hurt," said the officer.

"I think it's too late," said Brass as they watched Sara's arm draw back.

Sara threw the rocks and they watched as Grissom doubled over.

The two spectators winced.

"That was a direct hit," said the officer.

"No it wasn't. It was a mercy shot," said Brass. "She just hit him in the gut."

"I'm going to stop this," said the officer.

Brass grabbed his arm. "Let's see if they're done."

Sara was shocked as Grissom's knees hit the ground sending up a flurry of dust.

She took several steps toward him.

"Grissom?"

He looked up.

"I guess I deserved that," he managed to get out.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"It could have been worse," he said.

They both knew.

She could have hit him lower ending his ability to have children.

He looked up when he heard the first sob.

"Sara, please…let's talk," he said.

Their eyes locked.

"This doesn't change anything," she seethed as she started walking away.

"Sara!" he yelled as he struggled to get up.

"Stay down. Stay down. He's as stubborn as she is!" complained the officer as they watched Grissom get to his feet and proceed after her.

"Yes, he is," said Brass.

Sara swiped at her eyes as she forced herself to continue walking and not look back.

"Sara!" yelled Grissom.

"Go away Gilbert!" she yelled.

The officer chuckled. "Tell me his name is not really Gilbert?"

She kept walking.

"Sara Jane Sidle!" yelled Grissom.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you call me?" she yelled.

"Sara Jane, stop this now!" yelled Grissom.

"Go back Gilbert!" she threw back at him.

"Stop acting like a…put down that rock Sara Jane!" yelled Grissom.

He considered dropping to his knees hoping she would not hit a man when he was down but it was too late. It was a direct hit and he thought he might have a cracked rib.

"Man, she's cruel!" said the officer.

"Not as cruel as he's been," said Brass.

"What did he do?" asked the officer.

Brass did not have time to reply as Sara walked toward Grissom.

She did not stop until she was in front of him.

"Had enough?" she asked.

"I'm not backing down," said Grissom.

"Yes, you are!" she yelled. "It's what you do best. You quit!"

"Not this time," he said holding his chest.

"Chest hurt?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Cracked rib probably," he said.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Sara…"

"Better than a broken heart!" she yelled.

He grabbed for her but she had already whirled around and begun walking.

"How long do we do this?" Grissom yelled at her.

"Go away! I don't want to see you! I wish I had never remembered you!" she yelled. "I wish you hadn't…"

She slumped to the ground in a pool of tears.

He stopped as he watched her shoulders shake.

"Well, it's finally over," said the officer.

"How long have you been married kid?" asked Brass.

"A year," said the officer.

"Let this be a lesson to you," said Brass. "If a woman sobs, be prepared for the worst."

The officer looked baffled.

"Pay attention," said Brass.

Grissom slowly stepped forward.

"Sara, let me hold you," he said.

She shook her heard.

"Please," he said.

"Stay away!" she yelled.

"Sara…"

She jumped up and ran.

He cursed.

He considered the possibility of a coronary as he tried to keep up.

She stopped as she panted.

"Sara Jane! If I get my hands on…"

He looked up to see she had grabbed a rock.

"Shit!" Grissom muttered.

"Go ahead!" he yelled. "Get it over with! Take your best shot! Show me how pissed you are! Go ahead!"

Her chest heaved as she drew back her hand.

"I chased you home. You threw the books, the alarm clock and the picture at me. I didn't care! I just wanted to hold you! I wanted you to see how much I love…."

She hit him with dead accuracy.

Grissom crumbled to the ground.

"Oh shit! She's killed him!" yelled the officer.

Brass cursed as he jumped into his vehicle and drove out there.

Sara wiped her brow and then glanced toward Grissom.

He lay there on the ground not moving.

"Oh God! What have I done?" she screamed. She ran to Grissom as her knees slid into the ground and she cradled his head in her lap.

"Oh God!" she cried. "Please Gil! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I just wanted the pain to go away."

Brass jumped out of the Denali and ran to Grissom's side. He quickly checked Grissom's pulse.

He sighed.

Sara held her breath.

"Did I…"

Grissom moaned and she clutched him tight against her causing his moans to increase.

"Jim?" he groaned.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Brass asked.

"Don't…let…her…leave…" he said.

"I've stopped," she said between gulps of tears. "I quit."

"God, I hope not," Grissom managed to get out. "I didn't go through this for you to quit."

"But…"

"Sara, hold still," Grissom said as he tried to sit up but found himself back on the ground.

"Oh shit! I think you've really hurt him," said Brass.

"Griss! Griss!" she yelled as she shook him.

"Stop…shaking…me!" Grissom yelled back.

Her angered rekindled. "If you die, I'm going to kill you!"

"That's better," Grissom said with a grin as he grimaced from the pain.

He cursed when she let his head hit the ground as she stood.

"Sara, enough," said Brass. "I've sat back and let you…"

She was already walking away.

Grissom struggled to get up.

"Stay down!" yelled Brass.

"Yeah Gilbert! Stay down," she called over her shoulder.

"Sara Jane Sidle!" Grissom yelled.

"She's going to knock your brains out this time," said Brass.

"Or knock some sense in me," muttered Grissom.

"I heard that! That could be arranged!" she yelled at him.

"Sara, look at me when you're talking!" Grissom yelled.

She turned and they faced off once more.

Brass muttered. "Here comes the death blow."

"Hey you want me to tazer her?" asked the officer.

Brass considered the possibility.

"No!" yelled Grissom.

Sara continued to glare at Grissom.

"Now that I have your attention," he said softly as he stepped closer to her.

She pulled a rock out of her pocket.

"Going to hurt me again?" he asked softly as he stepped closer.

"Leave me alone," she cried.

"I can't do that," he said.

"You…did…before," she cried.

"I was stupid," he said. "I'm so sorry Sara for hurting you."

He stepped closer and was within arm's reach.

He contemplated lurching for her but was afraid he would miss and she would run.

"Leave me alone…please," she begged.

"I can't do that honey," he said softly.

He started to reach for her but she stepped back and started to turn away when he did the unthinkable.

"I love you Sara!" he yelled.

She froze.

"I love you," he repeated with each step that he took until his body was pressed against hers.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Sara."

She turned into his arms and he held her.

Brass sighed.

"Give me the rock," he said softly.

She didn't.

Sara slipped it down into her pocket.

Grissom grinned. "Saving it in case I try to backslide again?"

She said nothing as his lips found hers.

Brass chuckled and turned toward the officer. "You can leave now. I'll ride back with them."

The officer shook his head as he left. "And the other officers said standing watch over a crime scene was boring."

Her arms wrapped around his waist. He winced when a hand came up to examine the knot on his head.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was just so…"

"Hey Sara…this doesn't change anything," he whispered as he softly chuckled.

She considered hitting him but he held onto her tight.

"If I try to backslide again, you can use the rock," he said.

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Both were covered in dust.

He stood there and wiped the tear away only to leave a smudge.

She looked quite young at that moment but he no longer cared about such silly notions. If he could survive this he was certain he could handle anything else Sara Jane Sidle threw his way. He could not help but smile at the thought that this spitfire belonged to him…rocks and all.

Their arms were draped around each other as they walked toward the Denali.

"Hey Sara," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"About that murder gene theory," he said.

"I still have the rock Gilbert," she warned.

"Don't ever lose it," he whispered.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Yes…but I'm sure you'll make it feel better," he said.

"We should have you checked out at the hospital," said Sara.

"After dinner…I don't want to backslide on my word."

She hit him in the ribs and he winced.

Brass stood there and looked at the two.

"Ready for dinner?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, I'm starved," said Sara.

Brass shook his head as he got into the vehicle.

He said nothing as the two opted for the back seat.

He glanced once or twice in his rearview mirror as he drove but soon they were out of sight.

He turned up the stereo as a smile spread across his face.

The End.

Okay, so you want an epilogue? Chapter ten before the end of the day so hurry up and leave a review.

Take care,

Penny


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Epilogue:

Sara's hand gently traced the bruised area on his forehead.

He glanced over and wiped her cheeks.

"You promised," he whispered. "No more tears."

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. "I really hurt you."

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would throw that last rock," he said.

"Neither did I," she said.

He stared at her. "Then why did you do it?"

"I remembered Lady Heather," she said.

"Good thing you didn't remember her after the shot below the knee," he said.

She glanced down at his body. "Me too."

She slowly kissed each bruise.

"If I knew you were going to do that then maybe I wouldn't have minded if you hit me there… Sara, I was just kidding," he teased as she straddled his waist.

"No more backsliding?" she asked.

"I've learned my lesson," he said. "I don't want to face off with you again."

She smirked as she leaned down and kissed him. "Do you remember everything?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she said nibbling at his chest.

"Everything?" he asked again.

"I remember this," she said smiling up at him.

"Good," he said.

"Maybe the details are a little fuzzy," she said.

His lips took hers and she felt her body molding into his. Her foot rubbed his leg and he groaned.

Her hand pressed on his chest as she attempted to position herself only to find another sore spot.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Let me," he said as he grabbed her reversing positions and she suddenly found herself flat on her back. He deepened the kiss and she moaned. He groaned as his knee made contact with the bed.

Their eyes locked.

"Is there some spot that doesn't hurt?" she asked.

"Here," he pointed to his lips.

She kissed them.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you do with that rock?" he asked.

"It's in a safe place," she said.

"I'm not going to backslide," he said.

"Just try it," she said with conviction.

He flinched when he tried to roll to his side.

"Did Doc give you something for the pain?" she asked.

"I'm fine Sara," he said.

"You never should have followed," she said. "Really Grissom, where could I have gone? I was heading out into the desert."

"I wanted to talk with you…explain…"

"Should have let me cool down," she said. "I hope you got something out of this…disagreement."

"If this was a disagreement, I'm not sure I can survive a fight….but yeah, I did. Never fight with you in the desert where there's a steady supply of rocks and never gamble that you might miss," he said.

"Ever regret teaching me how to shoot?" she asked.

"Today when that last rock nailed me…tomorrow…no," he said.

Her hand caressed the lump.

"Does it really hurt?" she whispered.

He caressed the lump on the back of her head.

"Does it really hurt?" he whispered back.

They both shook their heads.

"Griss?"

"Hmmm?" he responded as he kissed her neck.

"Do you think Brass will tell anyone about our disagreement?" asked Sara.

"It was a fight Sara," he said. "God, I hope not. Doc is still chuckling over it. I had to sit through a lecture of how not to piss off your spouse. According to Jim and Doc, I have a lot to learn."

"Spouse?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. You see Jim and the officer were talking about married life and pointing out all of the things I was doing wrong."

"Spouse?" she asked again.

"I didn't think I did anything wrong…until you hit me with that first rock," he said. "I guess I should have just stopped but then I was too angry…"

"Spouse?" she asked louder.

"I wanted nothing more than to get my hands on you and…"

"Gilbert!"

It got his attention.

"Spouse?" she asked.

"You still want to be married don't you?" he asked sounding worried.

"Spouse?" she asked but then added "married?"

"I thought you said you remembered everything?" he asked.

Her eyes widened.

"Sara, stop," he said. "This is not funny. You said you remembered everything."

The look of shock continued.

"We settled for plain gold bands. We said the rings would be a symbol of our love. When you came in the next shift I had left my wedding band in the shower stall. You noticed it immediately. I told you that it didn't change anything but you…"

"You mean….we're really…married?" she managed to get out.

He was quiet for a moment but then he slowly smirked and she felt the bed shake with his laughter.

"Gotcha!" he said.

He grimaced from the blow to the stomach.

She struggled out of the bed as he reached for her.

"Sara….wait! Where are you going? Don't get that rock!"

"I have something better," she said. "My revolver!"

"You have any idea what I've been going through these last few days?" he asked.

"You have any idea where I want to shove that last rock?" she sneered. "I'll give you a clue you're sitting on it!"

"Sara…"

"This disagreement…fight was your fault!" she yelled. "If you hadn't been so pig headed…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"If you hadn't…" She was silenced by another kiss followed by another.

"Griss?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could we always make up like this?" she whispered after he made love to her.

"Marry me," he whispered.

She tried to slow her breathing.

"I think we could be good at married life," he whispered.

"Chapel of Burning Love huh?" she teased.

"We could just drive down the strip and…Sara, we're never going to leave if you keep doing that…don't stop," he whispered.

**Next day:**

Grissom sat there as the others quietly looked at him.

He glanced up and met their stares. "What?" he finally asked.

"What happened to you?" asked Nick.

Grissom's hand flew up to his forehead and winced at the bruised knot.

"Nothing," he said.

"That looks bad," said Catherine. "Did you have that looked at by a doctor?"

"Yes…I did," he said.

Nick and Warrick exchanged looks.

Greg and Sara rushed into the room and sat down.

"Sorry we're late," she said out of breath. "We were finishing up on that…"

"Wow, she really did nail you with that rock?" blurted out Greg.

Sara's face turned red and Grissom's head shot up.

He glanced at Sara as she mouthed "sorry."

"Wait, someone hit you?" asked Nick.

"Were you working a case?" asked Warrick.

"I never heard about it," chimed in Catherine.

"It uhm was a misunderstanding," said Grissom.

Sara's eyes dropped to her hands in her lap.

His right hand quickly sought hers.

"Sara hit him with a rock," piped up Greg.

All eyes shot to Sara.

"I remembered," she said. "I remembered what made me mad."

"Grissom," they said in unison.

She nodded.

"It figures," said Catherine.

"So Sara, you really hit Grissom with a rock?" asked Nick.

She nodded.

The guys smirked.

"Grissom said it was a misunderstanding," said Warrick. "What did he misunderstand?"

"To duck," said Greg.

Nick chuckled followed by the others.

"Had your fun?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah….no," said Warrick as he continued to laugh.

Sara fidgeted.

"Told you she had a temper," said Greg to Nick.

"I do not!" Sara yelled as she punched Greg in the arm.

Greg rubbed his arm and slid away.

"Sara is going to be gone for awhile," said Grissom.

"You're suspending her, aren't you?" asked Greg.

"I'm taking off as well," he said. "Catherine is going to be in charge."

Catherine smiled.

"Wait, both of you are taking off at the same time?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, we're going to follow in the footsteps of Darwin," he said with glee.

The others looked confused.

"We're going on a honeymoon," said Sara.

"Why there?" asked Greg.

"It was Penny's idea. It was her final way of shoving it in the writer's face as to their idea of a GSR ending."

"What's GSR?" asked Greg.

"It's something CBS never understood but we don't care anymore. We're married, going on a honeymoon and I heard that we usually have a son named Matthew," said Grissom.

Sara's mouth dropped.

"A baby?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, what is it about the name Matthew?" asked Nick. "She names the kid Matthew every time."

"Penny should name it after one of us," said Greg.

"She did once or twice," said Brass with a grin as he stepped inside the room.

"Oh go ahead. Rub it in….so the kid was named after you a few times," said Warrick.

"That's because Penny likes him best," whined Greg.

"What can I say?" chuckled Brass.

"Why can't it be a girl and name it after me?" asked Catherine.

"Wait…who said anything about a baby?" asked Sara.

"I believe there were twins in one of her stories," said Grissom. "We had our hands full."

"Hey, I liked that story! I was Sara's father," said Brass.

"Wait, what about a baby?" asked Sara. "Penny didn't say anything about a baby in this story!"

THE….

END…

FOR…

NOW….

Final note from author:

Okay, so I couldn't resist poking fun at my own stories…LOL. Thanks for reading along. I hope it made you smile a little. Keep happy thoughts about our favorite couple. I am off to get ready for a ghost trip… Keep me in your thoughts these next few weeks. I am in Kentucky this weekend and then New Orleans in mid November but I will try to post another story next week….

Take care,

Penny


End file.
